<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不可思议 by Tess_Sunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490276">不可思议</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny'>Tess_Sunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>/OOC/小脑洞/Dramione/</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不可思议</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>/OOC/小脑洞/Dramione/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真想不到，现在站在他身边的，被众人环绕祝福的，竟然是她。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏坐在贵宾席，把手撑在桌上，支着脑袋看两人在司仪面前有些羞涩，但又是满面不加掩饰的欣喜幸福模样，特别是他。</p><p>不可思议，真的不可思议。</p><p>她在心里感叹。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟还在霍格沃茨的时候，任谁都不会把他们俩看作一对，而未来一起携手走入婚姻的殿堂，更是想都不敢想。他们几乎没什么交集，关系也不瘟不火，比起平淡，不如说僵硬更为恰当。这也难怪，毕竟他们当时站在一个不尴不尬的对立面上，她不多言，他也不会迈出第一步。</p><p>他们是毕业后在魔法部认识的。因工作之需，一来二去，两人慢慢熟悉，也逐渐坠入爱河。她是个温柔的姑娘，笑起来脸颊上有小小的酒窝，美好到连赫敏都想把她捧在手心上。他主动追求了她，他说每次看到她，他的心就柔软下来，看到她冲他笑，整个世界都明亮不少。</p><p>赫敏很为他高兴。毕竟他们相识十二年，两人的羁绊，一点不比她和哈利少。而现在他终于要得到幸福了，和一个大家都喜欢的漂亮姑娘。只是，对于这位漂亮姑娘的身份，不仅仅是赫敏，大家都未曾始料。</p><p> </p><p>不远的前方，他在众人的祝福下为她戴上戒指，纯血家族偏爱的式样。</p><p>看啊，他真的很爱她。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏低头转动着无名指上的钻戒，大粒的钻石在灯光下闪着耀眼的光。这是她在两年零四个月前养成的习惯。现在正坐在她身边的男人在那时将戒指套进她的手指，戏称永远也别想取下来。他们彼此许下相爱相守的誓言，婚后生活甜腻的赫敏自己都始料不及。说起来他们也算是个奇迹，他们在霍格沃茨吵了六年，兜兜转转，别别扭扭，最后却还是牵住了彼此的手。三年级的钟情，四五年级的醋意…他们互相暗恋了对方那么那么久，窗户纸捅破那一瞬间，他们都笑起了自己。</p><p>身边的他，现在站在前面的他，还有哈利，几乎构成了蓬蓬头小女巫霍格沃茨全部的岁月。年少的赫敏曾坐在图书馆的窗边，看窗外云朵翻滚，心绪却早已飘到未知的远方。同所有所有的小女孩一样，她在心里描画他们未来的归宿，希望未来的他们都能与深爱的人携手同行，是少女小小的梦想。她私心把金妮画在哈利身边，他们微笑着牵手，对视，眼中只有彼此的全世界。她让自己坐在现在就在身边的他的怀里，头靠着他的肩膀，手臂搂住他的脖子，整个人的重量稳稳地压在他的大腿上，他的手臂缠住她的腰。而对于他她犹豫了。她不知道该给他配一个怎样的姑娘，或许她应该明艳似火？多么般配的组合啊。但不管他身边最后站着的是谁，赫敏能肯定，那人绝不会是她。</p><p>他曾经是爱过她的。他也向她表露过自己的心迹，腼腆而羞涩，但满怀小心翼翼的希望。她其实很不想打击他，但她的心一直属于现在在她身边的这个男人。她还记得那时他的失望都写在了脸上，却还要拼命扯出一个笑容掩饰自己的心伤。她记得她当时在心里拼命地为他祈祷：</p><p>一定一定，要找到自己的幸福啊。</p><p> </p><p>整个婚礼突然沸腾起来，他们在接吻了。</p><p>赫敏看着拥吻的两人，微笑起来。哈利，他，他和她，经历了这么多，她生命中最在意的四个人终于都拥抱了幸福。</p><p>她少女时代的梦都变成了现实。</p><p>不可思议，真的不可思议。</p><p> </p><p>“在想什么？”</p><p>“只是在想，现在站在罗恩身边的，竟然是阿斯托利亚。真是不可思议，你知道他们在学…”赫敏顺势靠过去，依偎在金发男人的怀里，经过精心打理的棕发蹭着他的脸颊。</p><p>“连你都改姓马尔福了，别的还能有什么不可思议？”德拉科轻笑着打断赫敏的话，伸手刮了刮赫敏的鼻子。</p><p>他们的眼神重新落回今天的主角身上。</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>/小脑洞，不打tag惹/</p><p>/我也不知道我到底有没有写出那种“跟我一起长大的猪终于成熟了拱到白菜了的”老母亲一般的欣慰/</p><p>/他她他他他的我也很混乱，但，我有什么办法呢：）/</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>